The present invention generally relates to control valves and, more particularly, relates to a control valve capable of reducing the energy consumption thereof.
As is well known in the art, control valves have frequently been used to control and supply a working fluid, such as air, to a working device. Typically, these control valves employ a moveable valve spool disposed in a valve housing. The valve housing includes a plurality of fluid passages that are selectively interconnected in response to movement of the valve spool so as to control the flow of the fluid and, thus, the output of the control valve.
Conventional control valves often employ a solenoid valve mounted thereto for actuating the valve spool. The solenoid valve is controlled via an electrical input signal between a first position, where the solenoid valve is de-energized so as to close a fluid passage between an input pilot pressure and an output controlling pressure and to open the outlet to atmosphere, and a second position, where the solenoid is energized via the electrical input so as to open a passageway between the input pilot pressure and the output controlling pressure and block the fluid passage from outlet to exhaust.
It should be readily appreciated to one skilled in the art that in order to apply a constant controlling pressure, the electrical control signal must continue to energize the solenoid valve. That is, in order for a conventional control valve to maintain the spool in a predetermined position, it is necessary to maintain a constant control pressure upon one side of the spool. Therefore, in order to maintain this constant control pressure on the spool, it is necessary to maintain the solenoid valve in an opened and, thus, energized state. Moreover, it is necessary to employ full line fluid pressure to displace and maintain the working device in a predetermined position. Therefore, it will be understood that operating a device at full line pressure requires more energy to drive compressors than operating the device at a reduced line pressure.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a control valve capable of producing an output of working fluid to be used with a conventional working device that is capable of minimizing the energy consumed during actuation. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a control valve that maintains the position of a control element at a pressure less than full line pressure. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A control valve system having an advantageous construction is provided. The control valve system includes a slidable valve positionable in a first position, where fluid communication is established between the inlet and the first output; a second position, where fluid communication is established between the inlet and the second output; and a third position, where fluid communication is prevented between the inlet and the first or second output. A solenoid valve assembly is coupled in fluid communication with the inlet and is positionable in an actuated position, where fluid communication is established with the inlet to move the valve from the first position to the second position, and a deactuated position. A piston selectively engages the valve to position the valve in the third position in response to fluid pressure within the first output.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.